New Girl - Dance Moms
by dancemomsfanfics
Summary: Will the original 7 ever be the same again? A dance moms fanfiction! (: Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

New Girl Ch 1.

Nia's POV

"Nia, it's time to go to dance!" My mom called from downstairs. I quickly packed up my bag and went downstairs.

"C'mon we'll be late! You know how much Abby hates that!" Of course I did. I never thought that this day would change everything.

At the studio...

"Nia. You're late." Abby said to me as I walked in.

"Uh-uhh I-" I stuttered.

"All of us has been waited for you. I have to give everyone important news and you're making us fall behind. Hurry up and change! NOW!" Abby cut me off and yelled. I quickly ran into the dressing room and took of my sweats and my jacket. I met everyone inside Studio B.

"Where were you?!" Kendall whispered to me.

"I was late!" I whispered back.

"Abby was soooo mad at you!"

"Oh wow thanks Kendall I would've never thought so!" I said my voice raising. Wrong timing because right at that time, Abby walked in after 'scolding' my mom. She stared at me and gave me the evil eye.

"Hello dancers! My original 7! Not for long though..." Abby said.

"What?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Everyone whispered to eachother. What does she mean by 'the original 7 would'nt be for long'?

**end of chapter 1 of New Girl! Hoped you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nia's POV

"Let me explain... I've searched for months, looking for girls who are _special _in their ways they dance. I've came up with 12 dancers. And I've found one. Named Brianna. _But_, there can only be 7 dancers on my team. Therefore I will have to kick off one of the original 7. Who I kick off will be based on how you treat your teamates, you're skill, you're looks, you're strength, you're past acts, you're flexibilty to changes, and you're passion to dance."

Abby specifically looked at me for the last part. Why was that? I love to dance! It's my life!

"Now, we shall me Brianna. Come out!" Abby urged. A tall red haired girl came out.

"Hello Brianna" we all called out. We exchanged nervous looks.

"Okay Brianna, go to you're mom I have to talk to the girls." Abby sweetly said to Brianna. She obediently left.

"Girls, how you treat Brianna will also affect if you get kicked off or not. Be careful. You're all in jeopardy," Abby threatened. "You are now excused. When you get back we will start pyramid. Brianna will be practicing with us."

"I'm nervous!" Kendall whispered to me.

"Yeah, she looks really good! She's tall too!" Paige added in.

"You guys don't get freaked out it's fine." I said.

"She's going to be the new teacher's pet. Did you hear how nice she talked to Brianna?" Maddie freaked out. We all rolled our eyes at her. Maddie's already the teacher's pet she just doesn't realize how Abby talks to her.

These next few days are going to be difficult!

**End of New Girl chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! I bet nobody is reading these stories... **


	3. Chapter 3

Nia's POV

After I took a drink of water and had some small talk with the girls, Abby pulled me aside.

"Yes Ms. Abby?" I asked said, kind of scared.

"You're the most on the line, Nia. I see no passion in you're dance anymore." Abby growled at me.

"What?! I love dance! Are you kidding me!" I burst out at her.

"Nia, you're always late to dance and have you noticed, you've been on the bottom of the pyramid for the past 3 weeks."

"Well it just hasn't been my days..." I objected.

"That's not an excuse, Nia. I'll be watching you. Be careful." Abby commanded as she walked away.

"Nia? You ready to go?" Kendall asked me?

"yeah sure be right there." I said. I was thinking about what Abby said. Was she right?

==================== pyramid time

"Okay girls! Top of pyramid is... Maddie! You did great at the competition, first like always! Next is Chloe, you did good but not good enough. Next Paige! You're face wasn't enough but you did better and placed 3rd. Kendal..." I zoned out. I kept thinking about what Abby said. I was I was the most on the line. That's not good.

"Nia. Nia, Nia! NIA!" Abby yelled at me.

"Yes? Sorry Ms. Abby"

"Pay attention. You're at the bottom. Again. USE YOU'RE TECHNIQUE!" I nodded slowly. I thought this week I would've done better but I guess not.

**End of New Girl Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

Nia's POV

"Girls, practice has started! This weekend we will not have a competition. But we will have one for me to watch. You will be preforming for me to watch. Today is Friday. You find out who's kicked off in two days. Sunday. The competition will be on Saturday. Results Sunday. Brianna come out!" Abby called out.

"Hi Ms. Abby."

"Stand by Brooke." Abby commanded.

"This week everyone has a solo and there will be a group dance." Abby addressed. "You may go into the dressing room and I will call o

We all shuffled back, extrememly nervous. Once we got into the dressing room, we started talking.

"I think I might get kicked off the team..." Maddie said, scared.

"NO WAY! You're the best dancer on the team!" Gasped Chloe.

"Oh puh-leez Maddie you're just fishing for compliments aren't you?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes.

"No way Chloe you're better than me and of course not I might actually be kicked off I was late for practice last week!" Madde replied.

"Oh gosh Maddie I've been late for probably half the practices this season!" I exclaimed. Suddenly it was silent. Maybe I said that too loud. Maybe they actually think I might get kicked off the team! I regret saying that.

"Uh I mean like 4 practices not half the season." I stuttered. That was a lie. Everyone knew that.

"Okay, first is Maddie!" Abby called out from outside the dressing room. Maddie looked actually freaked out.

"Don't be." I said like I read her mind. She looked confused. Maybe she actually wasn't thinking that...

**End of New Girl Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed !**


	5. Chapter 5

Nia's POV

Finally it was my turn for one on one time with Abby.

"Hello Nia."

"Hi Ms. Abby"

"You're solo will be called 'Jazz is My Thing'. It's jazz and that's what you do best in." Abby said.

"Okay thank you Ms. Abby." I said quietly.

We ran through the dance. Over and over. Abby yelled at me a couple of times but soon I fixed my mistakes.

"Okay Nia, you're done for the day."

"Bye Ms. Abby."

Well that was quick I thought in my mind. It seemed like she didn't even care anymore. Nah, it's probably my imagination.

I walked out. Hmm, my mom wasn't here yet. I sat on the steps. _Plop, plop, plop. _Suddenly it was raining. Oh it's nothing, I thought. I heard a clang of thunder in the sky. Then it was pouring. Now I can't go in because I'll be all soaked and Abby will hate me for getting the floor all wet. But then, I have the risk of get sick from being in the rain and I won't be able to preform this weekend. I would have to also use the phone inside to call my mom because I don't have my phone with me. I couldn't decide...

Be Sick And Not Compete or Go In And Make Abby Really Mad

- i would be kicked off the team without even showing abby my talents - not get sick and have a chance of staying on the team

- not get scared by abby and humiliated - abby would make me clean

I decided that I would go in and make Abby mad.

I slowly went in. I coudn't just take the phone and call... I decided to go and ask Abby.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE NIA? INTERRUPTING KENDALL'S SESSION? OKAY THAT'S IT! YOU CAN'T COME TO PRACTICE TOMORROW! I'LL SEE YOU ON SATURDAY!" She screamed at me. I just stood there. How would I be able to stay on the team if I can't practice with Abby anymore?

**End of New Girl Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Nia's POV

"How could you let that happen Nia?!" My mom half whispered half screamed so nobody could hear us at the grocery store. I had just told her about what Abby said to me when I walked inside, soaked. I'd tried to butter up my mom happy by saying I'd go shopping with her because I HATE grocery shopping and she sure knows that! So here we are, at the grocery store, my mom yelling at me.

"But mooooom, I didn't want to get sick! So then I woudn't be able to compete and Abby will kick me off without giving me a chance!" I whined to my mom.

"She would've just moved the competition date to a different day! Now Nia, you don't have a chance at all!" My mom scolded me.

"But, but, but! I didn't know that before! I mean it won't be that bad! I just have to practice at home!" I stuttered.

"Oh please, Nia! You don't even know the name of the CD you're using! You might as well just dance to no music at all!" My mom exclaimed.

"Nu-uh! Seriously mom!"

"Okay, we'll see Nia. I'll email Abby. Don't get you're hopes up. She probably won't respond, she's so mad." My mom said slowly.

"Oh thanks mom! No worries I know she will respond! She'll want to see me dance." I said surely.

"Oh okay Nia, we'll see about that."

**End of New Girl chapter 6! Okkk, so i notice i'm like doing sooo bad on writin this thoughts? Please comment. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

===========Day of Competition

Nia's POV

Today was the day that I prove to Abby that I'm right for dance. Earlier this morning, all the other girls had a chance to practice their solos with Abby. Me? I had to at home with my mother who barely knows anything about dance. Yes, my mom did email Abby and Abby emailed back the name of the song I would be dance too. I knew I was ready. I just knew.

===========Dressing Room

"Hey do you know the order?" Maddie came up and asked me.

"Ohh um, it goes you, Chloe, me, Brooke, Paige, Mackenzie, and Kendall." I replied.

"Okay thanks Nia."

"Yeah." I said. After Maddie walked away to talk to Chloe, Kendall came up to me.

"You okay Nia? You look kinda sick..." Kendall asked. It was true. I was starting to feel nauseous.

"Yeah, uh I'm fine... I'll be right back..." I said slowly. I ran to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet. I couldn't think straight.

"Maddie Zeigler who will be preforming 'Dream'." said the announcer from the stage. Uh oh, this is not good! I have to go soon! I need to get ready! I tried to stand up in my stall but I couldn't. I kept wobbling. I closed the stall door and locked it.

"Nia? You in here?" Called a familiar voice. It was my mom's.

**End of New Girl Chapter 7 ||| sorry it was short ): comment please**


	8. Chapter 8

Nia's POV

"Yeah, mom?"

"Nia! You need to come out and get ready! You'll be late and you know how much Abby hates that!" My mom said knocking on my stall door and using her catch phrase.

"Kay, I'll meet you in the dressing room in 5 minutes." I answered.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah! Obviously!" I claimed.

"Oh well then I better be seeing you in the dressing room in 2 minutes!" My mom demanded.

"No worries, mom." I assured.

===============In the dressing room

"There you are Nia! Here's you're costume." my mom handed me a neon jumpsuit. I quickly ran into a changing room and came out.

"Nia, you look great!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Thanks! I like yours too!" Brooke was wearing a really pretty dress.

"Next, is Nia Frazier with 'Jazz is My Thing'." The announcer said into the microphone.

"WHAT!? Chloe already went?" I screamed.

"Yeah! Of course! I thought you knew!" Brooke fretted.

"NO! I haven't even stretched! I haven't even practiced my routine! Oh my gosh! Where's my mom? What if-" I stuttered very nervous and scared.

"Shush! Nia it's okay! You CAN do this! You've done this for most of you're life! You've been practicing for this, for like, Forever!" Brooke cut me off.

"Okay, I've got this. Nia you've got this." I said as I walked onto stage. I had no idea how this would turn out. But I knew I would be okay.

**End of New Girl chapter 8. ||||| hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nia's POV

On stage. I did what I do best. DANCE.

After I finshed, Abby nodded and I walked backstage.

"Good job, Nia! You looked great!" Brooke trilled.

"Oh thanks! Good luck to you!" I started to say as I walked away. I quickly turned around, "And thank you, Brooke." I said sincerely.

"No problem, Nia! And thanks!" Brooke said right before she walked on stage. I crossed my fingers and hoped she does good.

"Nia! You... Looked... Great!" My mom panted at me. She must've ran here from the moms who were sitting in the audience.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Lets grab a donut! Here you sit down and rest and I'll get it for you." My mom quickly said as she ran off. Now I remember why I love my mom. I walked into the dressing room.

"Great job, Nia!" the girls called out to me. I nodded in thanks and smiled. I felt pretty good. The rest of the girls went. I watched them on the t.v. I noticed they looked really good and Abby smiled and said good job. All Abby did for me was nod. That's what got me extremely nervous.

"Here's you're donut, Nia." My mom came up to me to give me my donut.

"Oh thanks.." I mumbled.

"Are you okay? You look kind of sick." My mom stated.

"Uhhhh." I remember looking into my moms eyes and noticing her really bright lipstick. Then I blacked out.

**End of New Girl Chapter 9! |||| hope you enjoyed it! I'm still mad because i made a perfect edit and I couldn't upload it. Help? Please?!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nia's POV

"Nia! NIA! NIAAA!" I heard my mom screaming in the background. "Get someone! She needs help!" my mom yelled at some girl. I shook my head.

"Nia? Are you okay?" My mom nervously asked.

"Yeahhh... I'm fine... I dont' need help." I whispered as I tried to get up. I succeeded but I was clearly struggling.

"I'm coming with Ms. Abby, Mrs. Frazier." I heard Mackenzie yell from a different room. No, I thought to myself. I couldn't let Abby see me! She'll kick me off! I quickly stood up and started walking around. I felt really dizzy and I thought I would puke. Abby walked in.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Nia just-" My mom started to say.

"I'm fine now, Ms. Abby." I interrupted. I gave my mom a look that told her not to say anything.

"Why did you bring me here then, Mackenzie?" Abby asked Mackenzie. I could tell Mackenzie was going to cry soon, and it was all my fault.

"She, she was just making sure I was okay. She thought I fainted but I actually tripped and I needed to lie down." I quickly lied to Abby.

"Fine, but this must never happen again." Abby snapped.

"Yes Ms. Abby." Me and Mackenzie both fearfully said.

"Okay girls, I'll see you tomorrow."

Had I been out that long? I looked around. Everyone had already left. My mom must've told the other moms that I was just sleeping so they wouldn't tell Abby so that their kid could stay on the team. I also found out we were driving Mackenzie home because Maddie left with Chloe. I'm really nervous for tomorrow. But all I can do is cross my fingers and pray for good luck

**End of New Girl chapter 10! |||| hope u liked**


	11. Chapter 11

Nia's POV

Today was the day I would find out who would be kicked off the team.

============= at ALDC

I stood in a line with the other 6 girls. I was basically sweating bullets. So were the other girls. Except for Maddie, of course. On the opposite side of the room, stood Abby along with Brianna. This is it I guess.

"Okay, we will start the elimination." Abby started. "Maddie and Chloe, please step foward." Maddie and Chloe held hands and stepped foward. But I already knew they made it. They were the two best dancers on the team and they make beautiful duets. "You two are the best dancers on the team and I can't afford to lose you. You both are still on the team." Abby smiled acknowledged. The two girls jumped up and down hugging eachother. They went to stand by their moms.

"May Mackenzie and Nia step foward."

Oh my gosh. Now I'm freaking out. I stepped foward and held hands with Mackenzie.

"You both are in jeopardy. Please go stand over there." Abby said as she pointed towards the other side of the room, opposite of the moms.

"Kendall, Paige, and Brooke please step foward." They stepped foward and held hands like they were life preservers.

"Brooke and Paige, you are still on the team. Kendall, you're in jeopardy. Please stand by Mackenzie and Nia."

Kendall came over and joined us.

"From one of you three, will be the person kicked off. But I won't choose..." Abby sneered.

"What?!" The moms asked.

"Brianna will..." Abby said as she stepped aside and let Brianna take the floor.

"Wait, what?!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yeah, pick, which one will be kicked off?" Abby urged.

"Ummm, Uhhh..." Brianna's face started to turn red. She started fidgeting. She twiddled her fingers and she started sweating.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh... okay! I give up! I quit! I can't do this! I will not join your team Abby. The original 7 with stay original. I'm sorry if I didn't do what you wanted me to do, I'm sorry! But I will not ruin these girls' dance careers!" Brianna cried as she ran out.

"Oh well okay! That sums it up! You guys are still on the team." Abby commented. All of our faces lit up in suprise. We all ran into a group circle and started crying and laughing. This was the best day ever.

======== later in the dressing room

I saw Brianna packing up her stuff. I went up to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for not kicking off any of us." I said sincerely.

"Oh, you're welcome! I'm just said I have to leave though." Brianna said sadly.

"How about this, here's my number. Call me and I can make arrangements so you can come and dance with us!" I bubbled excitedly.

"Oh great idea! Thanks Nia!"

"No problem, I'll see ya later Brianna!" I said with a wink as I walked out the door. Today, I left ALDC with a happy feeling. And a new friend!

**End of New Girl! Hope you liked the story! It's bad though because I did it really quick... But I tried my best! please comment! **


End file.
